


pretty mouth

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: NCT One Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Choking, Smut, Top!Johnny, and first NCT work, blowjob, degrading, degration, dom!johnny, johnny one shots, one shots, this is my first ao3 work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: johnny absolutely loves y/n’s mouth





	pretty mouth

Johnny threw you onto the large king sized bed and pinned your arms down beside you. He took your lips in for a deep kiss as he straddled you, nearly holding your entire body down. His lips trailed down to your jawline, making you shiver at the contact. 

“Hush, baby girl.” He whisper-growled in your ear, “I’m not holding back tonight. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” 

You smirked and attempted to pry your way out from his grasp, resulting in you earning a smack to the thigh. 

“Be. Still. Or you get much worse than that.” He warned, his voice much deeper than it usually is.

“Yes, sir.” You obeyed. He winked and attacked your neck with kisses and biting. He slid his hands under your shirt and groped at your chest, before sliding the shirt completely off. He kissed and bit at your breasts before unclasping the bra and throwing it to the side. His lips left a purple and blue trail from your neck to your hips. He absolutely  _ **loved**_ marking you, purposely doing so in places that could not be hidden so the world would know who you belonged to. 

“J-Johnny, baby, please just fuck me already.” You sweetly moaned out. He looked up and put his finger under your chin.

”I’m deciding if you’ve been a good girl today or not. Give me a minute.” He mocked, kissing you harshly as he pulled down your jeans, leaving you in just underwear. 

“Hands and knees, baby girl.” He demanded, his voice stern but caring. He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. You did as told and got on your hands and knees in front of his lap.

”I want to see what that pretty little mouth can do.” 

You froze in place for a couple seconds, before smirking and crawling forward. You hooked your fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants and slid them down along with his underwear. You leaned in and kissed Johnny for a few seconds before dragging your lips down his neck. You left several purple bruises trailing from his neck to his chest. You slowly kissed down to his happy trail, leaving soft kisses on his hipbones. 

“Don’t tease me. You know better.” He said, his breathing ragged. 

“Yes, sir.” You obeyed. You got on your elbows and kissed the top of his cock, making Johnny shiver. You smirked to yourself and started leaving little kitten licks and kisses from the tip to the base. Johnny let out a groan as you wrapped your lips around the tip and took half of him in. 

“Fuck, baby girl.” He moaned. He looked down at you, smirking and then throwing his head back in pure pleasure. 

“Fuck, fuck. Goddamn. So good, so good.” He praised. He absolutely loved praising you in moments like this. He knew it made you do a better job. He knew how much you yearned to please him, knew how much making him feel good made you happy. 

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good.” He ran his fingers through your hair and pushed you down, making you deepthroat him. You choked a little bit, but you didn’t mind because you know he liked it whenever you did that. 

He pulled you up by your hair and made you look at him. 

“I’m going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” Johnny began, grabbing your chin and pulling you towards him. “You like that don’t you? You like being at my beck and call, waiting to do whatever I tell you to like the  _good little slut_ that you are.”

Fuck. 

Those words made your panties soak and your knees buckle. You wasted no time in taking him in halfway again, giving him room to move. 

He started snapping his hips up into your mouth, his cock hitting the back of your throat each time. Tears started to fall from the corner of your eyes as you stayed still and let him use your mouth. 

He pulled at your hair and threw his head back, ecstasy taking over his body. You started sucking, which led him to let out a high pitched moan. He looked down at you and pushed your head down further, making you take all of him in. 

He held your head there for a moment or two, you choking around his shaft. “Hold it, baby girl. You can do it. You take it so well, don’t you? You like being my little cock slut?” 

You groaned around him, which made him pull at your hair harder. After a minute, he pulled you up, you taking in a sharp breath. 

“That’s my baby girl, you took it so well. I think you deserve a reward.” Johnny praised, wiping your mouth with his hand and caressing your cheek. You nodded your head and kneeled in front of him. He smiled and lightly pushed you back against the bed, kissing you deeply and holding you close to him. His fingers hooked in your underwear and slid them off, throwing them somewhere in the room. 

He stared down at you, taking in the imagine of your beautiful body and saving it for later. He grabbed your hands and lifted you back up, making you straddle his waist. 

“Ride me baby girl. I want to feel you.” He whispered sweetly in your ear. 

“Yes, sir.” You replied. Johnny leaned back on his hands and watched you slowly slide down on him. 

“Fuck, baby.” You moaned out, grabbing onto his shoulders to stabilize yourself. 

“Dammit, baby girl. You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned, wrapping one arm around your waist to hold you in place. You started bouncing up and down on his dick, sending ripples of pleasure throughout your body. 

He started planting soft kisses along your collarbone, squeezing your breasts. He leaned back on one arm, giving him leverage to fuck into you. The snap of his hips got faster and faster, making you scream out in pure pleasure. 

“Johnny, there there there. Fuck.” You loudly moaned out, digging your nails into his shoulder blades and dragging them down. 

“Baby girl, fuck. You’re so good. So good to me. You’re-you’re mine, all mine.” Johnny moaned out. It was kinda hard to talk when he was fucking into you relentlessly. He picked up the pace just a little bit more, making you scream out even louder. He leaned back on his elbows and continued fucking into your tight heat.  

“B-baby, I-i’m gonna cum. Can I? Please?” You pleaded. 

“Go ahead, go ahead. Cum for me baby girl.” Johnny wrapped his arms around you and held you close to him as your orgasm ripples through your body, making you convulse in his arms. 

“Fuck, baby girl, I’m coming too.” He reached his orgasm as well and released inside you, filling you up completely. 

After you both rode out your highs, you lied down next to each other. 

“I love you so much, baby girl.” Johnny said, kissing your forehead. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was my first ao3 work let me know if it was shitty or not lmao


End file.
